gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nexorath
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Kaientai 快援隊 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page -- Gin-san (Talk) 11:44, August 6, 2010 re:Redirects replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) use a sandbox just in case you are not familiar, you can create a sandbox just like those on my user page if you wish to test page layouts, ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) give credit to gintama.wikkii.net Reference is made to Sorachi Hideaki page. Please give proper credit to gintama.wikkii.net if you intend to copy contents from that site. Your attention is also drawn to the fact that gintama.wikkii.net uses the GNU FDL license, not CC-by-SA, thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Pls make some effort to understand the requirements of licensing used on Mediawiki sites if you intend to be a regular editor. The full edit history is generally required to be reflected as a form of attribution (showing the original editors, dates etc) if you have copied from another site that uses the relevant scheme. By uploading the work done by another editor under another name, the copier is assuming credit for that piece of work. This is just a broad explanation, do read up on the requirements of CC-by-SA, GFDL etc, which can be easily found in the internet using search engines. thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) re:Referencing_your_wiki replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) pls do not remove references to anime episodes : hi there, noticed that you have totally replaced some of the references to anime episodes with VIZ media's manga references. : pls refrain from deleting / overwriting the anime episode references. you can add multiple citations, it's not a problem. Japanese verbal cues spoken in the original Japanese anime episode are just as valid, if not more, than a licensee's translation, in the absence of the original manga lines. thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 07:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, thanks for notifying me. Out of curiosity, what should I put in place of author, company and book when referencing to an anime episode? Nexorath 13:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Just episode number, nothing else, internally linked to the episode synopsis where available. The full opening and ending credits are listed in each completed episode. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh sorry, but i removed some anime references in Kagura's section >____< sowwy Rollback rights Hi there, I have given you rollback rights to counter spam or vandalism on this wiki. If you do not wish to have it, let me know and I will revert. Thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : Rollbacks can also hide offensive edits from regular viewers, fyi ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm..sorry. Didn't know that, that photo already existed <_< Ah ok. Got it. Thanks :) wow this great 10:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the rollbacks on the vandalized pages, much appreciated ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha Feel free to help out if u want :),and thanks for the feedback. User:X-RAPTOR 17:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey,sup man,would u by anychance come back and help out in the wikia again,if so it would be awsome. User:X-RAPTOR 23:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC)